Mephiles VS The power of love
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: Sonic is about to go against Amy in the fighting compotition for the chaos emerald. When a certain two hedgehogs fight comes to the stadium. Now can Sonic help save the world once again or is the world only held in Shadows hands this time? Sonadow warning. Don't like don't read!


No one's P.O.V.

Sonic and Amy's fighting round had just started but Amy didn't want to fight Sonic and Sonic isn't so sure he can hit a girl unless they piss him off or he has to.

The bell rings but neither start the fight.

A large crash is heard and the sky to the west and a spot in the sky lights up with an explosion of power hitting each other, acting almost like fireworks. However the same crash shakes the stadium.

"What was that?!" Sonic shouts as he kneels down to stay balanced.

Everyone is looking at where the crash came from and the camera is even looking for those not at the stadium or are inside the resting rooms watching to see whats going on.

"Whoa people! Something else seems to be going on! But what?" the reporter says dramatically as she looks at the camera then where the crash was.

Suddenly something is knocked down to the ground right by the stage that Amy and Sonic stand on. A huge cloud of dust and a small crater is there now.

Everyone leans forward slightly to get a better look at what crashed there.

Suddenly Shadow comes out of the crater using his hover shoes. He flies up till hes floating a little above the stage straight up from where he crashed.

"Whoa!" The reporter gasps. "It's Shadow the hedgehog!" The camera turns towards Shadow.

"Shadow?" Chris says while in the resting room watching with Knuckles. "Whats he doing here?"

Suddenly another hedgehog comes down and stands on the stage not too far from Amy. He looks like Shadow but with grey instead of red and his bracelets are also grey. He also has no mouth but he still talks somehow. "Give up already. I will continue with my plan."

"You will not destroy the planet and time itself!" Shadow shouts angrily then rolls into a ball and speed attacks the other hedgehog knocking the Shadow look a like into a side wall.

"Whoa! People we seem to have a fight to protect us from Shadow the hedgehog!" The reporters leans in as close as she can to get a good look. "But it's still a mystery at who the other hedgehog is."

The Shadow look a like rises up into the air a little and growls loudly. He then suddenly changes in a flash to another form. "I am Mephiles! Also known as the dark Shadow!" He laughs.

"Mephiles!" Sonic growls then does the same attack Shadow did a moment ago but when he hits Mephiles….. nothing happens. Its like Sonic was attacking a metal wall, Mephiles didn't even budge or look like he was in pain from the attack at all.

"Pathetic." Mephiles knocks Sonic away as if he was nothing. Then Mephiles sends a ball of black energy onto Sonic only to turn back to Shadow.

"Sonic!" Amy rushes over to her so called 'crush'.

Tails also rushes over to Sonic in hope that Sonic is okay…

Luckily Sonic wasn't too badly injured….. but he was still badly injured….. Mephiles is powerful after all.

"Well look at that folks! Not even Sonic could do damage to this Mephiles character! Is it really only up to Shadow to stop him?" The reporter moves her gaze from Sonic to Shadow.

Shadow growls and is about to attack again when Mephiles sends out a bunch of dark energy.

The dark energy heads straight for Shadow and seemingly knocks him hard into the ground.

"Oh no!" Chris gasps.

"Grrrr. That Mephiles guy is strong! But I bet he wont be able to beat me!" Knuckles snarls and stands.

"No." Chris says and glances to Knuckles. "If Shadow cant even beat him think about it. Sonic and Shadow cant beat him….. that is if Shadow cant. If hes already defeated….." Chris turns back to the T.V.

"Humph." Knuckles grunts but he knows that the theory makes sense.

If Sonic and Shadow cant stop Mephiles then no one probably can.

The dust clears to reveal a bunch of rocks covering the crater that was made when the dark energies seemingly pushed Shadow to the ground.

"Mwhahaha!" Mephiles laughs. "No one can stop me now."

"Think again!" Shadow suddenly kicks Mephiles in the back of the head after seemingly to appear out of no where using his teleportation powers with a red chaos emerald he has in his hand. Shadow didn't have a scratch from Mephiles last attack.

Mephiles flies into the ground but he after a moment of recovery he opens his eyes he had closed.

Shadow puts his hands out so they were together and facing Mephiles. "CHAOS BLAST!" He screams and shoots out a beam of light right to Mephiles.

It hits and makes a slightly big crater on the ground beside the stage.

Mephiles slowly flies up, looking weak. He turns and retreats into a portal made of darkness and on the edges smoke like the smoke around Mephiles feet.

Shadow glares. "You aren't getting away that easily!" Shadow goes after Mephles, entering the portal before it disappears.

After he disappears into the portal said portal vanishes.

"Well folks that sure was intense." The reporter looks to the stage. "Lets see how Sonic is doing after that attack." The reporter and camera man look over to Sonic.

Sonic was hurt not too badly but still hurt badly, he had fallen unconscious.

"It seems Sonic is out. Which means Amy wins." The reporter looks back to the camera again the camera looking at her as well.

"Who exactly is Mephiles?" Chris wonders out loud.

"Well if he shows his face again I'll be sure to kill him." Knuckles snorts.

Chris turns to Knuckles. "Well unless Shadow beats you to it and plus not even Sonic could make a dent in Mephiles power. Remember that if Shadow and Sonic can't beat him…. Who can? We both know Shadow is our last hope to this right now."

Knuckles only snorts in frustration.

Sonic's P.O.V.

I know I am knocked out because I remember falling unconscious but I open my eyes and I see that I have landed where Shadow and Mephiles are fighting….. In a dark time rift? Maybe it's a space rift? I'm not sure.

Shadow attacks with chaos spears.

I shiver at remembering how much power those had in them from when I was hit with them, but these ones were more powerful….. had Shadow gone easy on me?

They hit their target and Mephiles is knocked backwards.

"Shadow!" I call as I reach towards him. Knowing that I won't be able to do anything to Mephiles but maybe I can give some extra power to Shadow.

Shadow's ruby colored eyes look over to me and slightly widen in surprise. "Sonic!?"

Out of the corner of my eye I catch Mephiles getting ready to attack.

"Look out!" I warn Shadow.

Shadow looks to Mephiles then leaps towards me, grabbing a hold of me and rolling us out of the way just before the blasts of dark energy hit where I was a moment ago.

I put a hand on Shadows chest fur. "Is there any way I can help? Maybe give you extra power?" I look pleading up at his face.

"I can do this." He tells me with a serious face then glances at Mephiles with a cold hard glare.

Everything inside me is screaming at me, telling me how I can give Shadow power….. so I listen to them.

I put a hand on his cheek and make him look at me.

Our eyes meet and Shadow's eyes are searching mine for what I am doing.

Neither of us speak, as if we both know whats coming….. Does he know?

I lean in and press my lips against Shadows. Closing my eyes as our lips come into contact.

Shadows freezes in surprise for a moment before slowly he starts to kiss me back.

We look at each other with half open eyes as we continue to kiss.

A glow of pink surrounds us in the shape of a heart but I don't pay attention to it, I am lost in Shadows eyes as we kiss to no end.

Shadow closes his eyes and licks my lips. He is begging me for an entrance into my mouth.

I open my mouth and before my eyes close once again I see that Shadow is starting to glow with the dark pink color the power of love. I am sure of it!

Shadows tongue finds its way into my mouth and we start making out, making the glowing glow more brightly.

No ones P.O.V.

"What is this!?" Mephiles gasps as he keeps trying to hit the two kissing hedgehogs but it is just reflected off, no matter how much power he puts into it. He stops attacking now knowing it is useless to continue attacking but it's better to try to figure out a way to break the shield.

The dark pink glow around the kissing two is glowing strongly and brightly.

Sonics P.O.V.

Shadow and me pull apart, a line of saliva connecting us is quickly broken.

He opens his eyes to look at me.

I open my eyes and I smile lovingly at Shadow only to receive the same look back.

Shadow turns and looks to Mephiles while he continues to have the glow dark pink around him. "How about a taste of this Mephiles!?" He growls and pulls me closer.

I lay my head on his chest and run my fingers through his chest fur, letting him do the work from here. My eyes are closed gain.

"The power of LOVE!" Shadow finishes loudly making me open my eyes to watch.

A blast of pink light with mini hearts around it fires at Mephiles.

"What the! NO!" Mephiles tries and fails to block our attack.

The beam of light hits his feet and the hearts all come together to form a line wrapping around Mephiles like a tornado.

Once the beam of light and hearts vanish Mephiles is defeated and melting to a puddle of dark liquid and black shadowy mist surrounding only the puddle.

Shadow and I grin. Shadow tosses out something at Mephiles and it sucks up every bit of Mephiles into the purple ball.

Now the wand like thing has dark smoke hanging around the top part of it by the purple ball.

"Thank you Sonic." Shadows voice whispers in my ear as everything gets dark.

"Wait!" I gasp as I sit up in….a bed? No this is one of the beds in the room Tails uses to heal us and let us rest when needed.

"Sonic!" Tails cries happily. "You woke up!" He gently hugs me.

"Of course I did Tails." I hug him back, but I cant stop wondering where Shadow is right now.

Tails pulls away and I drop my arms off of him. "How are you feeling?"

"Actually im feeling quite strong." I tilt my head. "Say how did you do that while I was unconscious? How long was I out for?"

"Almost two days." Chris walks into the room.

"Hey Chris." I look at him.

"Hey Sonic what was that glow before?" Tails voice brings my eyes back to him.

"Glow?" Did they see the glow from my dream… was it even a dream?

"Yeah." Chris jumps into the conversation. "You had this weird dark pink glow around you suddenly and all your wounds healed up. A few hours after that you woke up."

I blink in surprise.

So they did see it. But how did it make itself known to my body and not just where I thought I was….. with Shadow…

"What about Shadow? Any news on him?" I change the subject.

Chris shakes his head. "Nope. None. Not since we saw him chase after Mephiles into that portal."

I look away in thought. "But I could've sworn…." I whispered only loud enough for myself to hear. "That I was with him…. He was there…"

"Sonic? Are you okay?" Chris and Tails ask worriedly.

I look back to them. "Yeah. Just need to run I guess. Need some time to think." With that I speed out and into a nearby forest, dodging trees while thinking about Shadow.

Where is he?

Is he alright?

Did he make it out of that rif?

Soo many questions running through my head right now.

Suddenly I spot a moving black figure up ahead, coming towards me.

"Whaaa!" I skid to a stop hoping to not crash into it.

Seems like he had the same idea.

"Shadow!" I jump hug him.

"Hey sonic." He hugs me back while holding the wand like thing.

Shadow's P.O.V

"I'm so glad you're alright." He looks up at me with a grin.

"Yeah. Good to see you're alright too." I smile back. "And thanks for that back there. Didn't know that existed till now."

"Me either." He connects our lips once again.

THE END!


End file.
